hackDawn
by Infinitis
Summary: Four years after .hackdusk. A boy named Kin starts to have these weird dreams about 'the world'. His sister thinks he's obsessed. Then he gets weird messages from within 'the word'. His friends think he's paranoid. What's going on? Plz! R&R!
1. Dream

Dot Hack: Dawn  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Summary: Four years after Dot Hack Dusk. A boy named Kin starts to have these weird dreams about 'the world'. His sister thinks he's obsessed. Then he gets weird messages from within 'the word'. His friends think he's paranoid. What's going on??  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
My screen starts to fuzz out. What's going on? And then it goes blank. My hands reach to take off my sones (headset thingy!), but a soft voice calls me. A figure comes within view. My sones are still on. I reach for the figure but an excruciating pain rises and blinds my vision. The next thing I know I'm in the arms of a little girl.  
  
"Don't cry..." She herself sheds a tear.  
  
"Who are you? Why would I cry?"  
  
%  
  
$  
  
#  
  
@#$%  
  
Dt$^&  
  
&&&^#~~~$$$#.....  
  
My eyes shoot open. That dream again...  
  
AN: Soooooooooooo What do you think????? I had to get this up before someone takes MYY TITLE ;p Bye bye!!!!!!! 


	2. Yah Whateva

.Hack//Dawn  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Lailee: Thankie for ya support!!!!! ^_____^  
  
Devin: I know -_-U Gomen!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Yah Whateva  
  
"Hay Kin!!!!!"  
  
I don't want to go.  
  
"Oh little brother!"  
  
Leave me alone!!!!  
  
"Kinny!!!!"  
  
Let me sleep.  
  
"... ... ... ..."  
  
It's too quiet...  
  
Way too quiet...  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
I scream as I jump out of bed. My sister falls to the floor laughing. Does she think it's funny when someone nags on you every morning just to see you almost die of fright? Well, I guess so. She's been doing it since preschool and I never get use to it. She gasps for air as she slows down her laughter.  
  
"When will you stop?" I ask.  
  
"When do you think I will leave and get my own place?" She looked back at me in her smarty-pants-older-sibling kind of way.  
  
"Uhhhhh ... In..."  
  
"... in your dreams Kinny!" She put the timer back in its original place and turned around the corner. "Since Mom and Dad can't afford me a dorm at the university," she peeked around the corner "I'll have to bug you till then." Gave me a quick smile, "Bye bye!" And finally left. I groaned as I fell back onto my bed. Why must I be tortured this way?  
  
~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
A Monday. I walk silently into a room. All the kids seemed to be talking in pairs. I sigh as I notice one thing. Shuugo's late as usual.  
  
"Hay Kin! Have you logged onto the world yet? I mailed you a bunch and I still don't have anything from you!" giggled a seventeen year old. Rolling my eyes, I turn to the raven-haired girl who leans on my desk.  
  
"Oh...hi."  
  
The girl pouted. "Is that it? Just ...hi?" She angrily turned her head. "What kind of guy are you for treating me, a laaaaady, this way?" Note that she emphasized the word 'lady' meaning she wants me to apologize. Well, she's not going to be surprised! I look to her to give her an answer, but...  
  
"HI!! Gomen! Sorry I'm late again," Shuugo paused in a second then gave an ironic laugh. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" he smirked. "But as I was saying, there was this hot chick walking down my way! I really really had to talk to her. Sorry!" The raven-haired girl's face started to boil. "Oh, hello Kaiya. How's your day?" Kaiya flopped back on my desk with a groan, covering her face with her arms folded.  
  
"Peachy." She muffled.  
  
Shuugo faced me. "What's with her?" I shrugged.  
  
"Girls."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Anyway, why haven't you responded to my e-mails, Kin?" Kaiya jumped at the thought.  
  
"You too? Kin, why haven't you responded in a while?"  
  
"My computer isn't working at the moment." I lied. I didn't want to tell them about 'the dream'. Not yet anyways. They've heard it before but I don't know if Shuugo and Kaiya could remember it. I don't even know how I could remember it! The first time I had that dream, when I saw that girl cry, was the day I started playing 'the world'. It took me at lest a week to even touch or look at a computer, I was so freaked out. Shuugo and Kaiya were as well, but I think I was the one who scared them.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
LOGIN.......  
  
AMATERASU KIN  
  
  
  
USERNAME:  
  
Lleu  
  
PASSWORD:  
  
******  
  
...  
  
"Why are you being so quiet today?"  
  
..... WELCOME TO THE WORLD  
  
"I don't know, Kaiya. Why do you ask?" I replied.  
  
She takes off my sones and looks directly at me. That girl knows I don't have any feelings for her. So why push it.  
  
"You not telling me something."  
  
I'm not surprised. It's like she has an internal radar system.  
  
"Can I play my game? I was going to check my e-mails."  
  
Kaiya stands and throws back my sones.  
  
"Yah, whatevea"  
  
I put back on my sones.  
  
YOU HAVE MAIL  
  
_______________________  
  
^_^ AN: Yah... if you want more, review please!!!!!!! 


	3. The Emperor's room

.Hack//Dawn  
  
Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't do this earlier -_-U I do not own any of the dot hack stuff, but some of the characters are mine!!!!  
  
AN: Here's another short but crazy chapter for ya! ^_^  
  
--------  
  
Chapter three: The Emperor's Cave  
  
....YOU HAVE MAIL  
  
"Yah, yah. I know." I press to open my mail. Let me see... I have twenty-two from Kaiya. Go figure. There are three from Shuugo. At least he knows the limit, unlike a person I know. And one from ... Au^0r@? What the heck? I go to the strange one first. There's no picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
I went back and deleted the mail. Strange. Another pops up. Would they just leave me alone? I click on it without looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
I immediately went back and deleted that one too. Who is this person? My screen automatically opens another one from that Au^0r@.  
  
What...  
  
  
  
My screen fuzzes and goes blank. I stand stiff. My limbs cannot move. What's happening to me? Is this something apart of my dream? Or maybe something else...  
  
  
  
A noise like breaking glass surrounds me. I feel my body falling into a great abyss. Darkness envelops me. Is this all in my head? Is this the end? WILL SOMEONE HELP ME??  
  
I stop. My hand feels warm. I look up and to my surprise I see her face. It's that girl, the girl from my dream. She doesn't look childish anymore; her face shows that she is older. Her eyes, which look like tarnished silver, stare at me. Waves of golden locks fall into her face. Her pure white gown spreads over an unseen ledge where she sits.  
  
"I want you to see this place." She pulls me up and pointed with her pale hand. Everything still looked pitch black to me. I strained my eyes till they hurt, but I couldn't see anything. Is she blind? Can she see that there's nothing here?  
  
"There is nothing. Why are you showing me this?" I ask. Her pale arm slowly descends. She looked to me with saddened eyes.  
  
"Can you not see them?" Them? I gave her a puzzling look. She sighed. "Then I'll help you see." Her left hand touched my right shoulder. I felt a shock coming from her hand like static electricity. She looks back to the darkness.  
  
Another pale but strange hand floats in front of my face. I jump back in surprise. I can't believe what I'm seeing! All my eyes could see was sleeping people, floating here and there. I see men, women, boys, and young girls in deep slumber, not death. Is this all for real? Why are there people here?  
  
"This is called the Emperor's Cave. I am the watcher until the 'emperor' returns. They will wake until 'he' returns."  
  
"Who?" I ask. "Who is this 'emperor'? Who are you?" My feet wander away from the girl.  
  
Her eyes shoot open. She comes to me with hastiness. "You must not stay! Remember what you saw! Go my Sun-Bearer!" She fades. My body feels like falling again. Only this time I hit a bottom.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Kinny! Are you alright?" My eyes flicker back into view with Kaiya hovering over me.  
  
"Yah, I'm ok," I stand with my hand on my brow. There might be a lump, but what was I suppose to remember? ... The Emperor's Cave! Why couldn't I stay?  
  
"Kaiya, how long was I knocked out?" She looked at me confused.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
  
What? Surly I was at that place for some time! What's going on with me? I stand up, a little dizzy. Kaiya helps me. I smile at her.  
  
"Thanks." She smiles back  
  
And then I felt it. I could feel the whole world stop. Kaiya just stood still. Other people froze into place. I look around and there was that girl. The girl comes up to me with a more saddened face. She looks at the frozen Kaiya then looked to me.  
  
"I'm so sorry." And so she fades again. The world starts to move once more. Kaiya sees my blank face.  
  
"Kin?"  
  
Why does she pity me? I look at Kaiya. What makes her so sad?  
  
^^^^^^^^^ 


	4. Embarrassment, pain, and sleep

.hack//Dawn  
  
By... Me of course!!!!!!! ^^  
  
I do not own Dot hack but I do own the made up characters and name! XP ^___^ JK  
  
4: Embarrassment, pain, and sleep  
  
I stand at the Chaos Gate. It's familiar site for me since I'm the kind of person who gets beaten a TON of times. My shoulders shrug thinking about the last fight. And I got to level nine too! A grunt comes from my throat.  
  
"Hay Froggie!!!!"  
  
I know that voice. My eyes roll in annoyance. Why did SHE have to come? Does that woman have anything else to do? Like collage work?  
  
"Yo, Onii-chan (brother)!!!!!"  
  
I sigh.  
  
"Haaaaaaaay!!!!! R U Listening Froggie!!!!" She yells in a very Dynamic Voice. I hate that nickname.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?! My name is Lleu!!!!! Lllllleeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled back at her surprised-but- haughty face.  
  
"Call you what, Froggie?" in a soft wolf-in-a-sheepskin voice. I fall back in frustration.  
  
"Just because I'm a Wavemaster with green colored clothing doesn't mean I look like a frog." I responded while getting back up.  
  
My 'sister' smiles and leans forward. "YES IT DOES, FROGGIE!!"  
  
I loose balance, slip, and land on my back. That Heavy Axemen sister of mine laughed devilishly as I plummet to my doom . . . Ok, so it wasn't ACTUALLY my doom, but it would've been painful if I did that in the real world.  
  
People look at my sister in fear. I stand back up and hear relived sighs in the background. My face turns a deep shade of crimson. I lower my head, slacken my shoulders, and clench my right hand. My feet run toward her as I bring my right elbow back. The fist shoots, gasps sound off, but my wrist is held back. She's good.  
  
"Remember," she starts. Aghhhhh, she makes me so mad! "That no one can lay a hand on me." I grumble "Especially you, Onii-channy!" she smiles that arrogant smile. Her golden curls and halo bounced as she tilted her head. I wriggle out of her grasp.  
  
"Yah, whateva." I said as I walk away from her.  
  
"Isn't that Angelbabe, the beautiful Heavy Axeman?" "Yah, but what was she doing with that little frog-looking wavemaster?" "I donno." "Didn't she win that cont-" "Yes, she was chosen for that Tanabata Festival last year. BOY, did SHE get a good lookin' guy! *.*" "I agree ^_^"  
  
Do I really look like a frog? I sweatdrop. It's always Angelbabe this and Angelbabe that. I guess I'm a nobody. Y.Y  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
A girl strange girl, unseen, watches the poor wavemaster and smiles with her tarnished silver orbs. "I don't think you look like a frog, dear sun- bearer." Her eyes suddenly widen. The girl herself disappears once again.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
I stop and look into the crowd. I thought- I could feel that someone was watching me. Guess not.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
BLLLLLING  
  
*StArBuRsT wants to form a party *  
  
Kaiya? I might as well go since I have nothing else to do on my agenda for the day. Shuugo better be there.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
My legs run to the chaos gate from the Potion store. And there she stands, Kaiya with her intricate wand. For a wavemaster, I have to say, she looks pretty good. She looks like a different person with her blue hair and baggy costume. Her head turns to meet my 'golden' eyes. She waves as she smiles that goofy smile.  
  
"Hay Lleuuuuuuu!!!!!"  
  
I walk up to her and gave her a quick smirk. "So, did you call Shuugo yet?"  
  
"Oh you mean SmoogyShugy?" she giggled. Poor guy, I think he has to live with that username now until the end of the world. Which isn't soon. "Of course I called him! But you know how he can be."  
  
"I guess we have to wait here then." I said as I sat myself down on the virtual floor.  
  
"Can I come with, Onii-chan?"  
  
Oh no. No can do!  
  
Just as I opened my mouth to protest, Starburst (Kaiya) suddenly blurted her mistake. "Sure," she started with a welcoming smile. "We need all the help we can get!"  
  
My sister's devilish smile shines to me. This is an epiphany! The end times will surely come and my doom shall be sealed by my sister's own hands! Woe is I. Fate, why do you mock me so?  
  
"Gahaaa! I'm late again!!!!" At least I have some friends to spend with my last moments. "But there was this hot chick . . ." Starburst clenched hard on her wand and started to transport.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
We landed on some kind of wet and gloomy grassland. I've been to hundreds of places, but . . . this one somehow doesn't feel . . . well, normal. It looks harmless though.  
  
"Kai? What's this place called?" Angelbabe curiously called.  
  
"Well, it's called WEEK PASSING BY. Someone on the web suggested it to me. He said that it can be hard sometimes but it's great with leveling."  
  
"Cool, now I can go to level 12!" Shuggo's eyes seemed to sparkle. My eyes roll. I envy the guy. Why didn't I pick to be a strong Heavy swordsman like him instead of being a wimpy little frog-looking Wavemaster anyway?  
  
"Can we just go and throw the Fairy thingy already?" Angelbabe wined.  
  
"Sorry." Kaiya apologized and threw the orb in the air.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
Oh my gosh! It took a long time, but I don't believe my level count! 16! But the bad thing is, I don't really have much left in stock.  
  
"Good fight, huh?" came a breath from behind. I see my sister's hand pat on my shoulder. "I never knew you could fight this well." She smiles. I ironically smile back.  
  
"Last Dungeon guys. Let's hope we can make it!" Yelled a still energetic Shuugo. Kai giggles and stands from where she was sitting.  
  
"Right, let's go."  
  
Kaiya opens the intricately designed wooden door. The Final door to the final dungeon.  
  
We all jump in together but nothing was there, just a lamp stand in the center. Strange. Kaiya walks to the lamp.  
  
"So, where's the Gott Statue?" Shuugo follows the curious girl.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of challenge." She reaches to touch the virtual fire.  
  
"Ouch!" The blue haired Wavemaster quickly shrank back and away from the lamp. My sister and I run to Kai.  
  
"Kaiya, what's wrong?" asked Angelbabe.  
  
The girl winces. "It burns! It . . . bur-" Kaiya collapses and Shuugo catches her. She's soaked with sweat! Why? What's going on? How could she be in pain? It's only a game, right?  
  
"Kaiya? Come on open your eyes! KAIYA!!" Shuugo holds her tighter as she whimpers. What's wrong with Kaiya? My hands clench into a fist full with anger. The room grows darker.  
  
*--------Sun Bearer-------- *  
  
What?  
  
I look around and my eyes fixed on the lamp. The flame is different. It's black!  
  
*---Watch out! Behind you! ---*  
  
I turn my head in response and once again my eyes fixed on something else- two demonic greenish-yellow eyes. It's monstrous mouth smiles at me. I clutch my wand ready to attack. My sister looks at the monster and screams out of panic. The thing started to attack violently. Dang it! Why did this had to happen?  
  
*---Don't let it touch you! --- *  
  
Who's this voice?  
  
The monster's claws slashed violently. I can't let it touch me! But it nocks me to the ground. What's going to happen to me? I close my eyes.  
  
Shuugo shouts a battle call and swung his sword with great strength. The monstrous thing contracted in pain from the attack. Shuugo grabs my wrist and pulls me up.  
  
"You ok, man?"  
  
"Yah"  
  
*---Tell your friend to drop his sword --- *  
  
I look over to Shuugo weapon and could see it turning black from the tip.  
  
"Let go of your sword Shuugo!"  
  
At once, he drops it. "Come on guys, let's get out of here. Now!"  
  
Shuugo and I ran back to the girls. Angelbabe hands Kaiya to the Heavyblade. We all run for our lives. Kai suddenly gives a painful yell. What's wrong with her!? She's not supposed to be in pain!  
  
"Angelbabe, do you have any Sprite Ocarinas left?!" I yelled.  
  
"Wait just a sec- Yes, but it's the last one."  
  
"USE IT THEN!" My sister nods and throws the item in the air-  
  
-then it falls down, doing nothing. This can't be happening!  
  
"S***!" I can tell that Shuugo's POed about this whole situation thing, especially with the monster.  
  
"I guess we have to go the old fationed way." Angelbabe suggested.  
  
"Let's move it!"  
  
Just as we were half way there, Kai jerked her eyes open, really wide open. Shuugo stopped to see what was wrong. Angelbabe and I stopped also. She suddenly wriggled desperately out of Shuugo's arms. But Shuugo wouldn't let her go anytime soon.  
  
Then I heard it, a low growl from behind. Is that monster ever going to stop chasing us? I turned to see the thing still limping from his injury. Everyone else turned just as I did. Then I could see it that thing wasn't just looking at me. I think it wants Kaiya. I stand in front of Shuugo and started a GiVak Kruz.  
  
*---Don't hurt it anymore! --- *  
  
Who IS this voice? It sounds like a she. Why doesn't she want me to attack?  
  
Kaiya's eyes soon took hold of the monster's eerie ones. She squirmed even more then before.  
  
"Drop the girl and you shall be spared." A strong yet young voice echoed within the dungeon's walls. A red head regular wavemaster walks in front of the monstrous thing. He gave a one sided smile. "I said give me the girl." We all stood our ground even with Kai's squirm tantrum. The boy's smile went to a smirk. "Then you shall all become my slaves." He chuckled.  
  
All the lights around us flushed into darkness and our bodies froze. Even through the darkness, our own bodies still kept some aura. Then a purple light surrounded Kaiya and elevated her from Shuugo's unmoving arms. The red-haired wavemaster reappeared yet again with a one sided smile. His hand upraised as if he was the one in control of all these happenings. I bet he is!  
  
"But before you become my slaves, I must have the girl first." He smiled even more. What a jerk! What does he want from Kai?  
  
Kaiya slowly floats to the boy, whose smile grows wider and wider. "I cannot allow you to do this any more!" That girl's voice again-  
  
The whole room suddenly turns back into it's original light and I could feel my bones loosen. Kai unconsciously descends to the floor with a soft drop. Shuugo runs to the girl but gets hit by a shocking barrier. I run to my friend as well as my sister. All I could hear in the background was a growing laughter from that haughty carrot-head boy.  
  
"She's HERE! Thanks to you Sun Bearer," his dark purple and black eyes turned to me. Is this really my fault? Why am I called Sun Bearer? I AM NO ONE OF IMPORTANCE! Angelbabe and Shuugo's eyes soon turned too. "I will soon reward you in the future." My eyes go like crazy with confusion.  
  
*--- Don't let your mind be saddened. It's not your fault . . . *  
  
A bright light filled the hallway we were in. And there she stood. I should've known it was that girl, that girl from that strange place. The girl with golden locks of wavy hair. But what does that boy want from her? She steps closer to Kai. The boy chuckles under his breath.  
  
"The girl is mine."  
  
"Nothing is yours!" she angrily shouted at him.  
  
"Of course, but you know, all I have to do is pull the plug." He answered in his arrogant voice. Pull the plug? What plug? Does this have anything to do with the Matrix? (^^ hee hee)  
  
"I don't care." She runs to Kaiya and places a hand on her. Then-  
  
-she's . . . not . . . there. Kaiya's gone. Where did she go? I clench both of my hands as hard as I ever would. That- That-  
  
RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!  
  
Just as I got to the girl, she was already thrown over and held by the throat by a purple light. I can see her feet delicately dangling above the floor. She struggles to breathe. That girl deserves it. She made Kai go away. Her eyes try to stay open as they flutter. Was there some unknown update I didn't know about? I thought there wasn't supposed to be pain in the world! But I don't care about that right now. She deserves to be punished.  
  
"Tell me! Where is the Emperor's Cave?" he shouted to the girl. The light around her neck shrinks a bit. Is that what he wants to know?  
  
Her sad eyes look towards me. Why do people look at me? I'm a no body!  
  
"Tell me now!" he shouted in a more demanding a mature voice.  
  
*--- I'm . . . so . . . sorry--- * a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Did- Didn't she- She said that yesterday to me didn't she. She... knew.  
  
I grunt. Why be sorry when I can't forgive. The girl then relaxes and closes her eyes as if to be ready- Why does she want more pain? Isn't it the human reaction to survive? Why do I pity her now? It's somehow not right for her to think . . . Ughhh, stop asking questions, Kin, and help that girl!! I run to attack the arrogant wavemaster. He notices and he drops the girl. A purple beam shoots toward me. This is it. I knew my end would come sooner or later. Here it comes-  
  
"No-" a faint but comprehensible voice called. Then an even more brilliant light of gold covered my sight...  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
AN: Ha Ha! Cliffy! *runs behind rock* Gomen but I had to stop ^^U I kind of went over board. 


	5. Willst du immer weiter wandern

.hack// Dawn  
  
Well, I think you know me by now . . . ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Like all the others excetra and excetra.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
Ch 5: Willst du immer weiter wandern?  
  
"You know that was unnecessary, Lord Hyuek." A voice called to the young man lying on the floor. His dark brown eyes flutter open. Soon his vision slowly focuses once more on the real world. He grunts as the young man sits himself up.  
  
"Da** that woman."  
  
A hand from one of the butlers helps him stand. He gives a quick glare to the butler and dusted his private school uniform. The young man holds his posture high and demanding. His slightly curled red hair follows his gesture.  
  
"You must not underestimate the Lady, Sir. She might be human, but she's powerful!" a hand slaps the butler to the ground.  
  
"You have no idea, Fredrick. I think the girl underestimates ME!" The young Lord Hyuek stomps his way out of the roomy computer chamber into a long and expansive hallway filled with doors, guards, and servants. He confidently opens a door to the right. The door swings hard into the wall. A vibration from the impact flows into the dark room. The young man walks highly into the dim room. A room filled with computers, lab assistants, bowls of ramen, and a high tech glass cylinder filled with a blue light. This cylinder held a young woman, who looked like she was in her late teens, connected with wires and plugs. The girl floated unconsciously in the glass container vertically like she was deifying gravity. All the lab workers scurried around as their 'master' walked closer and closer to the blue light. One of the eldest of the workers stands in front of the young lord as if to protect the girl inside the blue lighted glass.  
  
"What do you wish from us, my Lord Roth Hyuek?" he asks with his cracked old voice.  
  
"How long," Roth started as he walked around the glass looking at the girl never looking away. "How long has she stayed with us?"  
  
"As long as twelve years, Milord." The old man answered hesitantly.  
  
"And so for twelve long, rigorous years we have been trying to control this 'power', am I right?" The young man turns to face the elder and grabs the old man by his lab coat, almost lifting him up to the air. "So, by your calculations, how long to you THINK we might have control over this girl?"  
  
"Umm ... uhh," the man hesitates, looking around with frightened eyes.  
  
"TELL ME!" Roth yelled. The whole room cringed at his voice.  
  
A twenty-year-old boy, the type you would call a 'nerd', stepped up to the hotheaded young man and pushed his glasses. "The girl is very advanced in the mental area Milord. She seems to have a boundary between her mind and us. BUT," he gave a dramatic pause. "Since she is only human, her mental wall will one day collapse. And because she has been with us for quite some time, her wall is very weak."  
  
Lord Roth relaxed and let go of the poor old man. The elder gave a silent sigh.  
  
"I see-" He looks up to the girl in the glass. He gives disturbing smile to her. "I hope you shall yield to my spell soon, Lady Aurora. In hopes we shall meet face to face and eye to eye once more."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
The waxing moon rises. A cloud that is dimly lit passes over. The deep forest dare not stir. It is midnight at the Hyuek Manor. The mansion is quiet, deathly at times. The halls are usually dark as the raven's wing. And yet, tonight the halls are filled with moonshine. It is a night of memories.  
  
Fast tapping is sounded and echoed through the halls. It went through the corridors, down the stairs and eventually stopped in front of a door to a simple room. Lights from the large house go on but they soon flicker out. The master of the house stands close to a door marked 25 AVA. Lord Roth steps closer and opens the door. He walks in to the rhythm beat of the beeping heart machine, normal as usual. He smiles and walks to a bed where lay a pale yet beautiful girl. Her hair spreads out underneath her head. A tear slides and Roth takes a comforting breath.  
  
"Ava. Ava, soon our kingdom shall be finished. And we will be together like the old days, right Ava?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Bwother! Bwother, look what I fownd!" the child smiles. Her soft ribbon- like hair flows with the river of winds. Rose petals lift into the air. A fiery redhead boy turns and sees his little sister laughing. He goes to her. The children are about a couple years apart. The girl grabs his hand and runs with him till they stop at a tree filled with falling blossoms. She points.  
  
"See the twee? It's new! I wonda what it is." The girl flops down onto the soft grass not minding her new Sunday dress. The boy sits beside her.  
  
"It's called a Sakura Tree. Mama said it came all the way from Japan."  
  
"Ja-pan?" the girl looks at her brother.  
  
"A place far from here. Mama says it's really beautiful."  
  
The girl sighs and puts her head on his shoulder. "If I have a cast-ol from one of those Faiwy Tales that Nana talks abouwt, I would have a big gawden filled with Sac-wa twees." She fiddles with her snow-white hat.  
  
"Sakura trees, Ava. Not Sac-wa. For me, I would rather have a kingdom of Sakura trees then a castle garden filled with them." He grabs a blossom from the air.  
  
"That's nice. I met a new fwiend today. She looked pwett..." The girl's eyes slowly closed. Her hat is caught by the wind. The boy looks, as it flies away not bothering where it went. Young Roth looks at his sister and moves to wake her. She does not stir as her head falls to the ground. He shakes her. Her eyes do not open. Roth calls out her name and she does not answer for she is too far away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Roth falters to the ground. He holds on to the bedsides for support. "Willst du immer weiter wondern? Why? I'm so alone. I heard the nurses talking, about me. How someday I'll be the nothingness YOU ARE!" He slams his fist onto the bed rail. His breath is full of frustration. Soon then his breath calms and chuckles. "Then they'll see. If I ever do fall into your dreamless sleep, we'll be in our kingdom of Sakura Trees. We'll rule. Yes, my dear sister. We'll rule over as the world falls into our 'world'." He smiles.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
I walk down the hallway, ready for my classes. I hear my classmates chatter among themselves. Just as I slide into the room, every thing turned into a dead silence. My classmates looked at me with pity. I grunted and walked to my desk with all eyes on me. I turned to my right and there was Shuugo. EARLY! He looked as if he was in a daze. The guy's never been the same since that 'incident'. I don't really blame him.  
  
"So, how ya doing?" I started.  
  
"Kin, do you miss 'her'." He still looked away.  
  
"Yah, of course." I didn't want to talk about Kai. "Um, Shu . . . did you see any cute girls today?"  
  
"No."  
  
Wow. Now that's unusual. To him, I thought there were cute girls all over this town.  
  
"Shu . . ."  
  
"She liked you better, didn't she?" He asked.  
  
Is this it? Does Shuugo like Kaiya? Well, duh. He DID kinda protect her. There were some rumors about Kaiya 'liking' me though. But I don't think . . .  
  
"I could tell she did. She could always talk to you. She always followed you around. But, the times I though I could prove . . . it would always be you she looked to."  
  
I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. The bell rings and my eyes now turned to the front. My thoughts though turned to something other then school-  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*-- Wake up--*  
  
What?  
  
Nothing.  
  
But-  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
My eyes flicker open. I'm alive. But I don't think my laptop is. Damn that accursed electronic. I lift myself up from the floor near the couch.  
  
Beeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeep Beeeeeeep  
  
Damn that other electronic. I run but carefully as my head still swirled. My hands catch the phone as it wrung the seventh time.  
  
"Yah, hi." I said holding my head as I sat myself on a kitchen chair.  
  
"Kinny? Oh Thank Goodness! What took you so long? Are you ok? Do you remember anything? After that big huge light coming across my screen, I was afraid for you! I thought . . . well, I remember abut those rumors about being in comas- Oh gosh, I'm coming home right now, ok? Bye. And don't go back on the computer again!" Click. Things could get worse. Like- Wait- What about Kai? I picked up the phone again. Beeeeeeeeep Beeeee-  
  
"Hel-  
  
"Kin!"  
  
"Shuugo? Hay, did you get any informat-  
  
"Kin, Kaiya's at the hospital."  
  
"What-"  
  
Shuggo lets out a sigh. "She's in a coma."  
  
"It can't- This can't be happening."  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"---------"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
My phone slowly slips and drops to the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^U kinda dramatic huh? OK, u send me at lest 2 reviews and I shall put the 6th one on. Kay? Willst du immer weiter wondern = Do you want to wander further on (Das Wandern sen. 1)  
  
Thanx for reviewin!!! ^^ I'm kinda haven a hard time with my writing confidence, so bare with me if I'm sending chappies not ASAP. 


End file.
